


Shameless Kames Smut

by TheApathyImp



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Slight Dom/Sub, Smut, cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:10:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApathyImp/pseuds/TheApathyImp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is nothing more than a Kames smutfic, with just a bit of fluffy ~boyfriend~ feeling stuff right at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shameless Kames Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Big Tim Rush, and even if I did, it wouldn't be anything like this fanfic... hmmm. Anyway, smut and stuff, enjoy.

Kendall smirked as he clicked tumblr off and closed the lid on his laptop. He stood, making sure to grab his phone just in case someone needed to get ahold of him.

He headed out of his room and slipped into the one next to him, smiling at James, who was just closing his own computer.

The brunette stood and walked over, slipping his arms around the shorter boy’s waist. “Hey.”

“Hey baby.” Kendall replied, kissing him briefly, before he pulled back slightly, a small frown marring his features. “Are you sure you want to do this Jamie? We can wait if you’re not ready.”

James didn’t answer for a moment, but then he smirked and slipped his hands into the blonde’s back pockets, squeezing his ass. "I thought I made it clear when I said to come over here. You promised you would fuck me until I was screaming your name, and I don’t like when people break their promises.”

Kendall moaned very slightly and crashed their lips together, not even stopping to answer his boyfriend verbally.

He pushed James back onto the brunette’s bed, not even breaking their lip contact until they were a tangled mess of limbs on the bed, and his lungs were searing from lack of oxygen.

He panted as he looked down at James, marveling at the other boy's beauty.

"You're fucking beautiful Jamie-bear."

"And you're a fucking stud Knight. Now take me."

There wasn't much Kendall could say, so he mentally shrugged and started kissing the other boy again. One of the blonde's hands slid under James' black wife beater while the other went up to his hair.

He smiled into the kiss when he felt more than heard James moan. Acting on a whim, he pulled softly on the silken tresses, smirking when James moaned again, this time louder. _So, baby likes when I pull his hair._

Kendall filed this new information away for use at a later date, breaking the kiss so that he could remove the brunette's shirt. "Fuck Jamie."

James smirked up at him, oozing confidence. "Like what you see?"

"I like it a lot." Kendall purred, and leaned back just far enough to remove his own shirt, throwing it in a random direction.

James’ eyes travelled over the other teen’s body slowly, a predatory smirk forming on his face. “Well aren’t you just a delectable morsel.” He reached up and ran his hand down the blonde’s chest, splaying it across his abs. “Holy damn Kendall, you’re so fucking sexy.”

“You’re hotter.” Kendall cut off any protest from the other boy with another soul searing kiss.

He let out a moan when he felt the hand James had placed on his abdomen slip down over the rapidly growing bulge in his jeans.

James smirked just slightly and gave the blonde’s dick a small squeeze, gasping when he felt the boy on top of him bite his lip slightly.

Kendall took full advantage of this and slid his tongue into Jame’s mouth, exploring every nook and cranny of the warm cavern.

James broke the kiss and stared up into Kendall’s entrancing green eyes. “Fuck Kendall, I need you.” He panted out, slipping his arms around the blonde’s waist to grope his ass once more.

“Well, I can’t deny my Jamie what he needs now can I?” Kendall purred and leaned down to kiss and lick at James’ neck, smirking into the tanned flesh when he heard the other boy gasp and moan again.

“Oh my god.” James felt his eyes roll back slightly and let out another wanton moan. “Knight, mark me as yours, fuck, bite me Kendall.”

Kendall was only too happy to oblige and bit down on the brunette’s neck, licking and sucking on the mark he made.

James let out yet another obscene moan and looked into those entrancing green orbs as Kendall pulled back to stare at him again. “Y-you can make me bleed if you want...” he blushed as he noticed Kendall smirk, and the once emerald color of the blonde’s eyes was replaced by a darker, more intense jade.

“That might just be the hottest thing I’ve ever heard you say.” growled the blonde, and he dove back down to attack James’ neck with his teeth once more. This time, he bit down just hard enough to break the thin outer layer of the brunette’s body, and relished in the coppery taste of James’ blood.

He pulled back and licked the liquid off his lips, smiling at the sight of James’ complete surrender to him, blood slowly dripping down his neck.

James was breathing heavily and couldn’t look away from Kendall’s eyes. “K-Kenny, I need it.”

The blonde grinned hungrily at the need in his lover’s eyes. “You’ll get it.”

James moaned and ground his hips upward against Kendall’s body smiling as the blonde let out a moan at the contact.

“S-shit Jamie.” Kendall moaned again and placed his hands on his lover’s hip, holding him down and smirking when James whimpered. “I’m going to let go now, don’t move. Or else.” James moaned and nodded, obviously struggling to obey when Kendall removed his hands and stood.

Kendall smirked again and slowly undid the button on his jeans, watching as James chewed his bottom lip and fisted his hands in the black satin sheets.

The jeans fell from his hips and he licked his lips one last time before he grabbed James by the wrist and pulled him into a standing position.

The brunette knew better than to touch before he was told, but his eyes were all over his lover’s body. The thin sheen of sweat on the blonde’s skin, every line of his abs, and finally the impressive bulge in his black boxer-briefs. James whimpered again and he felt the hands he was so in thrall to land on his hips.

“You’re gonna scream my name tonight.” Kendall purred out, and then suddenly he was on his knees, undoing the button on James’ skinny jeans.

The moment they were off, the brunette’s erection sprang free and he let out a sound somewhere between a hiss and a moan.

Kendall smirked once more. “I always wondered how you wore underwear under these. Makes sense that you don’t.” he plunged forward and licked a trail up the brunette’s shaft, eliciting another of those moans.

“Kendall, fuck!” James cried out as the blonde took the head of his lover’s manhood into his mouth.

Kendall couldn’t speak around the cock in his mouth, so he merely hummed, smirking as he felt James thrust forward involuntarily.

“F-fucking hell Kendall, you’re so good at this.” Moaned the brunette, hands tangling in his lover’s hair.

Kendall moaned a little at the added sensation and took more of James into his mouth.

James’ hips bucked once more and Kendall gagged just a little on his dick.

He pulled back with a pop and smirked up at James, eyes watering just slightly. “if you like that, you’ll love this.”

He took a deep breath and literally swallowed the whole of his boyfriend’s length, relishing in the loud moan that was ripped from the pretty boy’s throat. “Kendall! Fuck!” James couldn’t barely see straight, much less say anything more eloquent than Kendall’s name and a few expletives.

Kendall pulled back slowly, then plunged back down James’ cock, swallowing around it and smirking when James let out the loudest moan yet.

Once more, he pulled back, scraping the length just slightly with his teeth before he swirled his tongue around the head, pulling all the way off as he felt James’ cock swell just slightly.

“Ah ah, it’s not time for you to cum just yet.” he said, standing and licking the brunette’s neck, slurping just slightly at the still open wound there.

James whimpered and moaned at the same time, causing Kendall to lose focus for just a moment. “Fuck Jamie, the sounds you make are such a turn on.”

James merely stared at him, eyes so dark with lust they might as well have been coals.

“Now suck.” Kendall ordered, shoving two of his fingers between the pretty boy’s lips.

James was more than happy to slurp away at the digits, coating them in as much of his saliva as possible, moaning when he was shoved back onto the bed once more.

“Good boy.” Kendall smirked and took the fingers from James’ mouth, slowly inserting one of them into the brunette’s hole and watching his face for any sign of pain.

James winced just slightly and bit his bottom lip, whimpering, but not in pain. “T-that’s new...”

Kendall stopped, and looked concerned. “We can stop if you wa-”

“Knight, if you don’t fuck me with your fingers right now, I will kill you.”

The smirk was back and he twisted the digit in James body, curling it just slightly and watching the face of pure ecstasy that crossed James’ face.

He pushed in the second one, smiling as James moaned again. He began a slow scissoring motion, occasionally pulling them out and pushing them back in.

“Fuck Kendall, I need your cock in me, right this fucking second.” James begged, eyes half-lidded and so intense that Kendall could do nothing but nod.

He stood and slipped his boxers down his legs, grabbing James by the thighs and spreading them. Pausing for a moment to spread some lube ( _Where the fuck did he get that?_ James wondered to himself) over his cock.

“Shit Jamie, you make me so hot.”

James moaned again as the blonde slowly lined his member up with his lover’s opening.

“J-just do it.” He said, sounding only a tiny bit scared.

Kendall nodded and pushed, taking just a tiny bit of pleasure in the very brief flash of pain that crossed the brunette’s face.

James let out a moan, even as he winced. “F-fuck. That’s... bigger than I expected.”

Kendall chuckled and pushed in a little further, watching as his lover’s face morphed slowly from pain to pleasure with each successive inch.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, he was seated all the way in the brunette, and he paused to let the other boy adjust.

Moments later he heard a growl. “Kendall Knight, if you don’t move, I will murder you.”

Kendall pulled back, thrusting forward into the warmth around his length with a moan.

A cry of “Kendall” was ripped from James’ throat, followed by a moan the likes of which had never been heard before. “Fuck me Kendall!”

The blonde sped up his thrusts, panting and moaning occasionally, eyes fixated on James’ constantly changing facial expression. “God James, you’re fucking amazing.”

James panted and began to slam back to meet Kendall’s trust. “Fuck! Kendall right there!” he yelled out as the blonde rammed into his prostate, head thrown back and moaning like a wanton whore as his insides were assaulted in the most delicious way imaginable.

A few more well placed thrusts and James saw stars, literally screaming “Kendall” as his orgasm exploded white hot out of his body.

Kendall moaned out James’ name as he felt the brunette’s walls tighten around his cock, and his own orgasm overtook him, filling the other boy with his cum. “F-fuck Jamie.” He moaned once again and slumped forward onto the other teen’s body as he rode out the aftershocks.

“I love you Kendall Donald Knight.”

“And I you, James Marcus Diamond.”

They moved around on the bed and curled up next to each other, Kendall yawning and closing his eyes. _It feels so good being wrapped in Jamie’s arms._ He thought as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
